


Breakfast & Photo Albums

by starduststories



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but not exacly, idk - Freeform, it's cute?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduststories/pseuds/starduststories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oikawa's birthday and Iwaizumi decides to give him a little surprise. Breakfast in bed ends up not being in bed, but the reaction he gets at the present he gives Oikawa afterwards makes up for the little change of scenery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast & Photo Albums

Oikawa woke up to the smell of food, which was not a usual thing in their apartment. He looked around the room, the morning light streamed through the curtains bathing the room in a soft glow. 

The spot next to him was empty, so Oikawa decided to go search for his boyfriend.

He entered the kitchen and saw Iwaizumi cooking something. There was a tray of food on the counter that made his mouth water. Iwaizumi had his back to him, so he approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Iwaizumi made a startled sound, but soon realised that it was just his boyfriend.

“You were supposed to be still asleep” he said pretending to be mad but there was no heat in his words. “How am I supposed to serve you breakfast in bed if your not in it?”

Oikawa chuckled and rested his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Sorry” he sleepily mumbled. “I’ll go back if you want”

“Nah, don’t worry about it” and Iwaizumi turned around in Oikawa’s arms until they were face to face.

Iwaizumi thought it was not fair how beautiful Oikawa looked even though he had just woken up. His hair was a bit of a mess, but he still rocked it. His eyes were the slightest bit puffy, due to the hours he had spent sleeping. And those pink, full and wonderful lips of his were pulled into a content and sleepy smile.

“Good Morning” Iwaizumi said while giving his boyfriend a sweet short kiss.

“You are in a good mood Iwa-chan” the other said, “What’s the occasion?”

Iwaizumi scowled but he wasn’t really mad, he was already used to Oikawa’s personality.

“Can’t I be nice just because I want to?” he retorted “And for your information, the occasion is your birthday”

And Oikawa’s eyes flew open at that statement. He looked at the calendar that they had in the fridge, just to be sure, and it was his birthday. How could he had forgotten? He’d been plastering his friends about it for almost the whole month!

Iwaizumi was trying to repress a smile at Oikawa startled face. This boy was incredible, he hadn’t stopped talking about his birthday and now on the actual day he forgets it.

“Happy birthday, Shittykawa” his voice fond and full of love.

Oikawa’s eyes softened and he hugged Iwaizumi with all he had.

“Thank you” he whispered, “for always being by my side”

Iwaizumi’s arms tightened around him. “I love you”

Oikawa lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend’s eyes. They were filled with love and adoration. He could feel his own eyes start to get glassy.

“I love you too”

They stayed like that a few more minutes, simply enjoying being in each other’s arms.

“Come on” Iwaizumi said, disentangling his limbs from Oikawa’s. “Breakfast is going to get cold”

They sat down and looked at what Iwaizumi had prepared. There were all kinds of food, all of them were Oikawa’s favourites. 

And they had breakfast like that, between milk bread, terrible jokes and loving looks. When they finished Iwaizumi cleaned the table while he sent Oikawa to wait in the couch.

When he finished cleaning all the dishes, he headed to their bedroom and picked up a packet. 

He returned to the living room and sat down next to his boyfriend. 

“What’s that Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked curiously when he noticed the object on Iwaizumi’s hand.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything just gently shoved the present into Oikawa’s lap.

Oikawa looked at the packet. It was neatly wrapped in a blue paper with little alien heads on it. He drew a smile at that, at that stupid detail that only Iwaizumi would think about. 

He carefully tore the paper to reveal what appeared to be a book. But taking a closer look he realised it was a photo album. It also had a note placed on top of it. 

“A little present to remind you of every memory we have together. You have been by my side since I have had the ability to reason and until the day I die I’ll be by yours. You are an extraordinary person Tooru, never forget that. You are and always will be my best friend. I love you.”

Oikawa’s eyes were definitely glassy and he looked at Iwaizumi with so much emotion in his gaze that no words were needed for Iwaizumi to understand what he was saying.

Oikawa turned his attention back to the album and carefully opened. He started flipping to the pages, reliving the memories they brought. 

He stopped at a picture of him and Iwaizumi when they were 9. They were in Iwaizumi’s backyard, he was holding a volley ball while laughing carefreely, Iwaizumi was giving him an exasperated look. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. It was the first time they had ever played volleyball, he had barged into Iwaizumi’s house holding a ball and excitedly told him about this new super cool sport he had discovered. 

He glanced at his boyfriend and he saw he was too looking at the picture. They made eye contact and simply smiled at the memory.

He continued looking through the photos, he saw one of his first day at school, one from his trip to Tokyo when he was 13, some silly ones with their Seijou teammates. He stopped again at a photo he had never seen before.

It was a picture of him and Iwaizumi the day they classified for nationals. They had just finished the match and he remembered launching himself to Iwaizumi’s arms. The whole team came running to them and the fell down hugging each other. In the picture he had his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck and they were both laughing, their eyes teary and full of happiness. 

“This photo is beautiful” he said and his voice was filled with emotions.

“My mom took it.” Iwaizumi explained, “I asked practically everyone we know to give me photo’s they had of you and my mom gave me that picture.”

Together they finished to flip through the last pages of the album. Once it was closed, Oikawa placed it carefully on the coffee table.

“So you’ve liked it?” Iwaizumi asked with a hint of insecurity in his voice and his eyes cast down.

Oikawa was surprised that his boyfriend thought he might have not liked the present. He gently placed his fingers on Iwaizumi’s chin and lifted it until they eyes locked. 

“It is the best present anyone has ever gotten me” and it was true. He would treasure it forever.

All of Iwaizumi’s doubts disappeared at hearing those words and his mouth curled into a small smile. He closed the distance between them and kissed Oikawa. 

The kiss was loving and gentle and they poured everything they got in it. Every single emotion they had, they tried to put it into that kiss. With that kiss they were saying every I love you, I miss you, I couldn’t live without you, you are my best friend, you are the love of my life they had never said out loud. 

They broke the kiss and held each other. 

Oikawa thought it was the best birthday he’d ever had.


End file.
